How Far Can You Go For Love?
by warewolfslayer143
Summary: Draco and Hermione were picked to be the head girl and boy. Draco makes the first move.. but hermione doesn't accept fully.She thought over it.. and realized that maybe they could start anew. They became friends... and more than that..


Draco and Hermione were picked as Head Girl and boy...

Wondering how they can get through this year without fighting, Draco makes the first move..

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"What do you need Malfoy? Your disturbing me.. can't you see I'm in the middle of an essay... and i do not wish to be disturbed..." she replied.

"I was just wondering if you could call me by my first name.." he blurted out..

"Since when did you like to be called 'Draco' Malfoy?" she shot...

Err.. just this very moment.. I just thought that maybe we could be friends... since-"

"Friends? Are you nuts? After all the-"

"I'll make up for it... And look, I'm doing this because I don't want us to argue over things... unless you would want us to cause a greater hullaballo here inside our dorm than those compared to the fights of our houses...! "

"You're sick.. Just get lost, will you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You think so?" He snapped.

"So, I've hit a nerve," She thought.. "Yeah.. i do... just go now, will you? "

He left w/o any other word.

"I tried.. but i guess it wasn't enough... to fix everything up between us..." Draco thought...

night time, 9:00 pm, Head's dorm

"HErmione?" Draco ones again stated..

"Not again.. and by the way, I prefer being called Granger, Malfoy.."She replied, not even staring at malfoy

"But Potter and Weasley never called you that.."

Hermione froze.. tears started forming in her eyes, "How could he possibly bring back the memory?" she thought..

"Herm-"

"Shut up.. and listen, they're my friends... and that's the big difference..." she replied, "Excuse me."

She gathered all her books, and headed to her room. Before she could reach the stairs, draco called her.

"Ms. Granger.. I'm sorry.. Goodnight.."

Without saying a word, Hermione left Draco

"And he thinks I'm going to have a good night when he brought back that memory..."

Tears streaked down her face as she remembered how Harry and Ron saved her life in exchange for theirs... 

But she tried to analyze what malfoy told her.. she hates to admit it, but Malfoy was actually right... if they'd be causing a greater commosion in their dorm, then what would their houses do? It would just create a greater space between Gryffindor and Slytherin if they don't fix up...

At the dead hour of the night, Hermione was still doing her work.. the normal things... reading and reviewing. She went to the sala to see where the lights were coming from. She saw a candle lit. It was Draco who was right there on the sala... and he actually fell asleep! Hermione started picking up the papers.

She approached Draco and stated, "Malfoy, wake up." she stated as she tapped him at the back.

"Huh?" his eyes opened, "Damn it! My papers.."

"Why are you so startled?"

"I doubt if I finished my work. I am just simply so tired.. " he said as he br4ushed his fingers through his hair to fix it.

"Dra-" He smiled, " I meant Malfoy, I think you're already done.. well... I have glanced through your papers.. "

"Right. I have to go then.. " He said, avoiding her eyes... well ... pretty much like because he was guilty of what he did... 

He got to his feet and headed to the stairs to his room.

"By the way, Granger, Thanks..." he said...

"Yeah,okay."

Malfoy turned his back at her.

"Malfoy," Hermione said as he turned to her, "Goodnight."

He returned a smile... Yes.. he really would have a good night...

Hermione went to her room as well, and laid herself down... "Maybe this is the time to make new friends... After all, it is a sin to keep a grudge... " She smiled to herself, fixed up... and slept...

Hermione woke up very early the next morning. She didn'tr exactly know why she woke up that early... so she just lounged herself down on the couch.. she stepped on some paper..

"What's this?"she said to herself as she picked it up... she did not want to read it at first, but at the sight of her name printed in front of the paper, she started reading it.

It says:

" Hermione,

Teases, hurtful words, tears and sleepless nights..

It's what i gave you.. I would want to send my great apologies...I'm sorry..

I've never wanted to actually hurt you.. but I was tempted to... I know it's not a great excuse.

I on my side really wanted to be friends with everyone. But then I can't be with you, because of Ophidia...

I'm sorry..

Hope well be friends...

Forever yours,

Draco

Hermione thought over the name Ophidia.. til she reached her room...

"Draco... his name means dragon.. Ophidia... a snake.. HIS SISTER!"

She just can't believe that draco had a sister... She wrote back a letter...

It was already 6:00.. Hermione thought that maybe she could already go to the library and start her advanced studying for herbology... she left her note on the table of their sala, and left...

At around 6:45, Draco woke up and went to the sala.

Draco yawns

Draco saw a parchment, where his name was on.

He read it on, and on the letter, finely printed it says,

"Draco, I have found a piece of parchment on the floor, I found my name on it, so I read it. I just thought that maybe since my name was on it, you meant to give it to me...

I have thought over the fact that you really want us to be friends, but for a change, okay, we'll be friends.

You have mentioned the name Ophidia,and i know that the name means Snake...

Who is she in your life?

THankS!

Hermione"

After reading the letter, he headed to his room with the parchment and kept it. He wanted to stop the writing-of-letter stuff, so he gathered up his courage to talk to Hermione, when he found her on the sala at around 8:00 am.

"Her- Granger?"

She looked towards his direction.

"Yes? -And oh, I'm sorry if-"

"It's okay, the letter was for you,and yes, I was supposed to give it, but i guess you found ir first."

She smiled and stated, "Draco, who's Ophidia?"

"May I sit beside you before I answer you?"

"Yeah, okay.." He sat beside her, "Now can you tell me who she is?"

" My sister.." he snapped...

Hermione wasn't surprised, this has been a part of her letter... she just made an intelligent guess..

"Then, howecome I never heard her name before? From you and-"

"She's from Beuxbatons. They've always been against me being friends with you guys..."

"I understand..."

"Hermione, I'm gon'na eat breakfast,now. See you later lunch."

"Yeah okay.."

Draco left. 

She was satisfied to know that he... could actually open up to her...

Afterwards, she went to the dining hall with Ginny, and then left for her classes...

Hermione's Narration

I was walking back to the head's dorm when someone called my name from behind me. I looked at the direction the voice came from, and saw a girl I've never seen before.

"Granger, right?"

"Errr.." I never really wanted to talk to her and reveal my identity.. "If I am?"

"If you are... well then, I just thought that maybe you know... Draco.."

"Well then," I had a conclusion that she's Ophidia, "I do.. and why do you ask?"

''I am his sister..."

I knew she was Ophidia...

''So?" I shot.

"I just wanted to tell you to Stay Away From Him..." She replied..sounding like she controlled Draco's life.

I was taken aback from her words..

"And you think you could rob off my rights by mere force?"

"Oh, and the mudblo-"

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, OPHIDIA!" Draco shot..

"Here comes your savior..'' she said, turning to me..

"Leave her alone..." Draco shot at Ophidia.

"You'll pay for this, Draco.." she said, arching her eyebrows.

"I will, just stay away from her..." He said...

Ophidia left..

Draco approach me and hugged me..

" I'm so sorry, Hermione..."

"Yeah.. It's okay..."

We went to the Head's Dorm.

Draco and I talked for a while before we came to the topic about Ophidia..

"What if she does make you pay.."

"I'm... dead..."

Fear marked his eyes.. I wanted to say sorry for opening the topic...

so then I stated, " Sorry..."

"No, it's all up fine.." He said before he stated that we should go to our classes.


End file.
